Unexpected
by xoTrollyXO
Summary: Loosely bases on the secret life of the american teenager. Few plot lines are taken. Bella Swan, good girl of forks falls pregnant with player Edward Cullens baby. Will he take responsibility for his actions? B/E eventual lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen.

What can I tell you about Edward Cullen? Nothing nice I can tell you that much. He is Forks own god. Well god amongst women that is. Every single girl in the school wants to jump on his dick. He walks with swagger that makes all the girls drool.

I hate that mother fucker!

He has bronze hair that is a beautiful mess. Sex is just oozing out of his pores. He has these emerald orbs that have specks of gold through out them. He is tall and muscular.

Then there is Tanya, she is the one who is trying to get him to settle down.

Good luck honey!

As I said before all the girls want to be with him. They all want to be the one to tie down the infamous Edward Cullen.

I don't understand why they even try. He is never going to change. Once a player always a player.

His dad is Carlisle. He is the doctor to the little town we call Forks. I don't understand how such a good man like him can raise a Neanderthal like Edward.

When he speaks it makes me grind my teeth but all the girls love his voice.

I hate it.

Well what can I say? I could use constructive criticism.

Lets try why don't we-

Edward Cullen has.......

Okay screw this its too difficult. Well I guess he is smart. Which is suprising. Edward and I have this little competition. We both want to be valedictorian. So we are competing.

I will win. I guess that is the only nice thing I can say about Edward Cullen.

Sometimes I imagine what it would be like to live in a world without him.

Would it be better? Worse? Who the hell knows. I like to believe it would be better, but like I said before there is a chance it would be worse.

I mean I would have no competition for valedictorian. I know I'm smart but I don't just want it to be handed off. It has to be completely fair.

He makes it fair.

But then it could be better because I would never have to look into his stupid green eyes again!

Ha, that would be great. My dad is the chief of police and he has had quite a few run ins with the town fuck-ups.

They consist of Edward, Jasper, Emmett, James, and Jacob.

I hate them all. They need to die.

Then there are my schools equivalent to the plastics. Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, and Jesssica.

I was one of them once back in sixth grade but I wore something "ugly" and I was out. That's how I meat Angela, my best friend.

Ah, I love her. She is my only friend. Pathetic I know.

But I'd rather have one really good friend than a lot of really fake friends. I'm considered a freak at my school but I don't give a rats ass.

Hah, sometimes I lover me.

Back to the topic of Edward Cullen.

So here I am, five weeks pregnant with Edward Cullens child.

**A/N-**

**Love it hate it?**

**I like it. My fingers hurt, but who the eff cares?**

**Not me.**

**But......**

**Please review?**

**Ashley ("**


	2. Chapter 2

I had a lapse in judgment. I was stupid enough to let him sleep with me.

How was I going to tell him this? We were both smarter than this. He and I both had plans for life. This baby would ruin hus. I could arrange mine around the baby. He wanted to be a doctor. He had to go through years and years of school. I could not ruin that for him.

But then again I know what its like to grow up with out a father. It sucks big time. So maybe I could tell him and if he did not want to be involved then so be it.

I would tell him. Wait, this could screw things over for Tanya and him. I heard things were going fairly well. I think she will be the one to tie him down. Believe it or not I used to be one of those girls that was begging for his attention.

I got it and now after how I lost my virginity I can't imagine sex as something you do out of love. I lost it in the back seat of his Volvo.

How romantic? He told me he loved me and I believed him. How dumb could I be?

Oh, kill me now. He is just so promiscuous how could he be a responsible father? I screwed up big time. I should have been on birth control. But then again he should have brought a condom.

Well he probably assumed that I was on birth control like all of his other sluts. You mustn't assume though.

I got pregnant at a horrible time. School was about to start. I'd start to show sooner or later and I'd have to hide the evidence underneath my sweater.

God must hate me.

I'm on my way to Edwards. What do I say?

"Remember that time in the back of the car? Well yeah, now I'm pregnant.

Or simply- "You knocked me up."

Gosh he'll probably think I planned this because his parents are on the wealthy side.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

The doorbell chimed. I feel like I'm going to vomit.

NO! I am going to vomit. Right as the door was opening I threw up right there on their beautiful porch.

"Ummm, excuse me Bella?" Of course the worst person possible opened the door.

"Edward, can we talk? This is very, I mean very important." I stuttered out.

"Can't it wait? I'm with Tanya at the moment." Out of every excuse I would not imagine I would have to share the news with her too. I want a long conversation where we can mull this all over.

"Clean this up." He said shutting the door in my face.

Oh hell no.

Well I guess this will have to go the hard way. "Edward Cullen you open this door right now. I said I wanted to talk so grow some fucking balls and talk to me!" I screamed.

This could have been easy, but he chose the hard way.

_Dumb bastard._

I heard a loud thump and then saw a very angry Edward in front of me. "Come walk with me I'd rather not have an audience for this. He sighed and walked out of the door and over the vomit. After we walked a little ways he finally asked.

"What did you have to drag me all the way out here for?" This was probably going to be one of the hardest things I'd ever have to do in my life.

"I'm pregnant Edward." I said while he looked stunned into silence.

"What?" He choked out.

"I'm pregnant with your child." I said slowly. He looked pissed beyond belief. It looked as if he were going to punch something. His fists were slowly clenching and un-clenching. I heard his teeth gnash together. "Say something please" I urged.

"You are such a fucking liar Bella! Why would you lie about something this severe?! You are just another fucking gold-digger!" His words came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks and I didn't move a muscle. It was my turn to be shocked into silence. Eventually what could have been hours a violent sob rode through me. He just walked away.

And I knew that was something I would soon get used to.

**A/N- New chapter bitches!**

**Fuck yesh!**

**He is a mega douche right?!**

**Grrr, I hate him.**

**I got six alerts and two favorites but only one review?!**

**I am disappointed.**

**If I get three reviews I shall update soon! So review my lovlies.**

**Love,**

**NTMREashleyXcore.**

**("**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there for I don't know how long with his words repeating in my head. He thought I was lying? He thought I was a gold-digger? I would have to raise this baby on my own; just like my mother did me. I didn't meet my father til I was fourteen. Fourteen long years I lived without a father figure.

I was happy to know him now but I often wonder what life would have been like if he had been there. Maybe I wouldn't be in the situation now.

He thought I was lying?! What kind of sick person would lie about something like this? I knew I was pregnant. My period was late and I had seven positive tests. The last step was to take a trip down to the hospital. Angela was going to take me but she had to babysit.

Ugh- babysit. I was going to be a mother. I considered adoption but opted against it. It amazed me that two people could create a tiny baby. It was mine and his. Equal parts. Even though right now my baby probably didn't look much like a baby right now I was attached.

_I guess I'll have to walk._

It was like the world was playing a joke on me. I was seriously waiting for Ashton Kutcher to come out screaming that I was _punk'd._ As I walked past Edwards Volvo in his drive way I saw him and Tanya in an intimate position in the backseat.

Where I lost my virginity-- where our baby was conceived. This made my eyes widen in horror, how many sluts had been in his car.

_I was that girl._

The girl who got knocked up. The girl I promised myself I'd never be. My eyes started to water and all I could think was _run. _So I ran ran until it felt my lungs were going to explode. As fate would have it I ran to the hospital. Odd.

I went right through the doors and to the front desk. "Hello Miss, how may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"I need to see a doctor." I said embarrassed to tell the lady I was seventeen and pregnant.

"Okay, I'll page Dr. Cullen." NO! Out of all the doctors here it had to be him. "Okay he will see you now." She pointed me toward a room and I briskly walked in. A few minutes later Dr. Cullen emerged.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked. I gave a not. "What do you need today?" He asked nonchalantly. If he only knew, well he was about to.

"I need a pregnancy test." I whispered finding the pattern on the floor very interesting. He had I hint of pity in his eyes. I don't need his pity.

"I'm going to have to get a blood test then." He said.

"Okay." He went to get the test soon after. Maybe I wasn't pregnant. Maybe I got the seven bad tests. I knew this was all false hope. I had a gut wrenching feeling that I was pregnant.

"I'm going to prick you finger now." He said snapping me out of my inner monologue.

"Sure." After he said this he pricked my finger. A couple of minutes later he came back with a stressed look in his eyes.

"Well Isabella, the results came back positive. You should start considering your options." He said in an expressionless tone.

"Thanks." I mummered standing up and walking out of the door. I have to tell Charlie. This scared me more than telling Edward. I did not want to be a disappointment to him. Heck, how was I going to tell him? I examined the pro's and con's of each and just settled on calling him.

After the fifth ring an out of breath Charlie answered. "Hello."

"Hey dad, its me Bella. I have something to tell you but you have to promise not to flip."

"Promise." He stated.

I'm pregnant." I all but whispered. I was answered with a dial tone. This was not good.

**Beginning of school**

I was three months along and was sporting a baby bump. Charlie was mad beyond belief but he just grounded me and promised to kill the baby's father. Not that Charlie knew who that was at the moment. If he knew he would flip. I would tell him eventually but not now.

Senior year- pregnant this should be enjoyable. I was wearing a dress from wet seal and red leggings with ballet flats. I saw no point in hiding I was pregnant. People would see eventually so why hide it now? As I pulled in the school lot I noticed Tanya and Edward in a lip-lock.

Last night I had an epiphany; I would try to talk to him again. If he thought I was lying he could just look down and see the proof. But then again he probably thought I was another whore. No, I was the un-lucky girl who fell pregnant after loosing her virginity. "Hey Bella!" I heard someone yell. So I spun around and saw the bitch-brigade.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Well, Jessica here had a bone to pick with you. Jess say what you have to say so we can leave." Alice said timidly. We were secretly friends.

"Bella, Bella, Bella why did you lie to Edward and tell him you were pregnant with his child? As if he would even consider sleeping with you." She said in a tone that would have made a child cry. "Obviously you are pregnant." She said in a softer tone. "But still, why would you lie about Edward being the father?" She said angrily.

"I really don't have time for your bullshit allegations, so will you let me be?" I said pissed off. Who did they think they were telling me I was lying? They didn't have the slightest clue. Unlike them I didn't sleep around so I didn't even have to think about who the father was.

"Whatever Bella. You're such a liar. Stay away from him". Rosalie spat. I don't understand why they were believing him over me. I was the shy, quirky, smart girl. He was the player; he was the one to make it his goal to sleep with every girl in Forks.

Wait, he told people I was pregnant, and lying about him being the father? He had no right. I knew one thing was for sure. I was going to be giving Edward Cullen a piece of my mind.

**A/N- Longest chapter! I'm proud. Thank you for your reviews, alerts, and favorites. They really do brighten my day. Anywhooo I started writing this chapter in seventh period studyhall with Mr. Addleman. He hates me. I finished writing it in my tub, so here I am at 5:26 typing this.**

**Reviews? Pretty please with sugar on top.**

**NTMREashleyXcore**

**("**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry for the late chapter!**

**BPOV**

Every time I would see him he would be with Tanya. I couldn't talk to him if she was standing right there. I was a considerate person. If only god could switch our places, he would understand how I feel. But, it wouldn't happen.

It was the last class of the day and it was the only class I had with him. I was only hoping that she wouldn't be here. I sat in the back to avoid attention, but our teacher had to be a mega douche and assign seats.

I looked up at the board not really looking for anyone else's name but mine.

_Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen.  
_

Oh, wasn't I the luckiest girl in the classroom?

No, I wasn't. I would talk to him now. I heard the scrape of a chair next to me and saw a pair of startling green eyes. How would I talk to him. Every time I look at him my world starts to crumble and then its only us two.

He looked down at me like I was something off of the bottom of his shoe, as if he were disgusted by my mere presence. He could admit to being the father, even if it were just between the two of us. No one else needs to know he is the father. If he didn't want to father the child we both made then thats fine, but I'm not a liar. He is the father.

I tore a sheet of paper from my notebook and quickly scrawled

_**We need to talk**_

I silently passed the piece of paper to him waiting to see if he would reply. 

He didn't. I went to my locker with a huge weight on my shoulders. I can't understand why he wouldn't just listen to what I had to say.

Just then I saw him alone in his car. He wanted to do this the hard way. His eyes were closed and he looked super tense. Maybe he is finally feeling guilty for not talking, listening to me. As I approached his Volvo I noticed why his eyes were closed. I saw a flash of reddish hair bobbing up and down. Right as I was about to turn and walk away he opened his eyes and looked directly at me. He smirked, winked, and then put his hands roughly in what I could only assume was Tanya's hair.

Those actions alone brought tears to my eyes.

I was saving myself for marriage. Then along came Edward. It was summer and we worked together. We started "dating" and he told me he loved me. I believed him. I would have never thought after we did the deed that a week later he would tell me he didn't love me that he was only using me.

I can't understand why I believed him when he told me. I knew his reputation, but when I looked into his eyes they looked so passionate, fierce.

If I was being completely honest with myself I would say that I loved him. I always would. I don't know if I could move on. His intentions might have been false but mine were not false at all. When I love something I put my all in it.

Thats the reason I slept with him. It seemed that I was ready for the next step. Even though I was waiting to get married I thought maybe we would get married. We were only together for five months, but I was hopelessly in love with him.

I really wish he was different but the same. He was so brilliant but the way he treated girls just didn't make sense to me.

I thought I was different.

And, again, if I were being completely honest with myself I think he is in love Tanya. And I think she loves him. I hated even thinking this. I knew it was true though. I really hated it though.

"Earth to Bells." My dad said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, dad, sorry." I said. Looking at my Charlies big brown eyes I inherited from him. Then I started thinking what my child would look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it be pale like Edward and I? Would it have our smarts? Would it have his unattainable hair or my boring brown hair? Would it have his gorgeous green eyes or my brown?

"Well I gotta head down to the station will you be okay?" He asked.

"Um, yeah sure." I felt so unresponsive. I felt horrid, he was so supportive and I hardly talk to him.

"Love you Bells." He said smiling brightly like I was daughter of the year. It kills me when he smiles at me like that. I don't deserve it.

"You too, dad." I said picking up the phone planning on calling Edward. As soon as he walked out of the door I dialed the all to familiar number.

"Hello?" Said a velvety out of breath Edward.

"Are you bus-" I asked being cut off by a giggling Tanya. "Erm, well this is awkward. Um since your busy we can talk another time. Don't give me any bull shit excuses. I need to talk to you about **our **baby." I said. If he didn't want to cut things short with Tanya we would talk.

"Bella. Why do you insist on lying to me?" He asked through clenched teeth. I could only imagine he was fisting his hair.

"You wanna hear the truth Edward?!" I yelled seething. He started speaking but I cut him off. "I was the girl who lost her virginity to the biggest ass-wipe in the world. Wanna know something else about this girl Edward. She got pregnant after one time. Thats right Edward I had sex once! Once and I got pregnant! This is your mistake. You knew you should have used a condom or pulled out. This is our child take it our leave it. Just own up to it and stop being a fucking pussy!" I screamed. It felt so good to get that all off of my chest.

"Well I'm fucking sorry I can't be perfect for you Bella. I'm not good. I won't screw up **your **kids life" He still wouldn't consider it his child.

"You'll only screw up its life if you aren't there. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow feel free to come. You know where it is. Right after school." I said hanging up with tears in my eyes. How is this child going to grow up without a father figure?

What if it was a boy? Who would teach him to play ball? I couldn't. When it came to sports I was challenged.

I went to bed with all this over my head, with tears in my eyes

* * *

School passed by in a blur and I was soon on my way to my first ultrasound. I couldn't help but wonder if he would show. As I pulled into the lot I found myself looking in for a familiar flash of silver.

I didn't. I walked through the doors and was greeted by a lady by the name of Miss. Cope.

"Have a seat sweetie, the doctor should call you in shortly." Ten minutes passed and Edward still wasn't there. I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Isabella Dr. Motez should see you now." Miss. Cope said politely. A lovely nurse escorted me into a room and told be to get comfortable.

A few minutes later the doctor came in all smiles. "Isabella, how are you today? Keeping up with your pregnancy, vitamins, eating healthy, no stress?" He asked.

"Yes-sir" I said smiling. I couldn't help it his smile was contagious. He sat on a swivel chair and told me to lift my shirt while he retrieved the jelly.

"This may be a little cold he said squirting it on my baby bump." As soon as he did a disheveled Edward opened the door. I did a happy dance in my head.

"You made it!" I said not denying my own happiness. He just nodded.

"You can sit down next to her." Dr. Motez said. Edward walked over to the chair on my right. The doctor then started. He began pointing out the head arms and legs.

Soon enough we heard the heartbeat. It was music to my ears. Edward grabbed my hand with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said and that was all I needed to hear.

**A/N Longest chapter? Heck yes.**

**Reviews?**

**What did you think of Edwards reaction?**

**Do you think he will be a good father?**

**Oh and for the names I will be taking a vote.**

**Girls names- Harlow Juniper Cullen or Zathura Brynn Cullen.**

**Boys- Ian Alexander or Marcus Jacob.**

**No hating on the names, vote please!**

**Love,**

**NTMREashleyXcore ("**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in forever, but honsestly I don't like the way any of my stories are going right now.**

**So, I'm re working them all and the new and improved ones will be up in the next few weeks.**

**Thank you for your patience,**

**NTMREashleyXcore.**


End file.
